Doctor Who Series
by Exterminatedaffodils123
Summary: My alternate, fanfic-based series of Doctor Who.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N)

This will be a 14 episode series of Doctor Who, with 2 four parters and 2 three parters, like the McCoy years. It doesn't feature a particular Doctor, but fill in the blanks if you wish with any Doctor, but mine is based on Capaldi IN APPEARANCE ONLY. Faith is played by Lucy Griffiths in my head btw. There won't be another Author's Note this series. There is a UNIT story in a holiday camp, a futuristic theatre gone wrong, a cruise ship taken to Meh-Teh-Bee-Liss (Metebelis) 5 and a trip to Skaro. The next season will be the same number-wise, but the clay is still wet for the third, so review or PM any ideas, monsters, returns, etc you have. Please review, favourite and follow! I don't own Doctor Who, that is the BBC :)

Part 1: Fresh Start

As the last of the fiery hue faded from the Doctor's face, he gasped for breath and scanned the TARDIS. Most of his beloved ship had emerged unscathed, but a section of the wall had been burnt to cinder, sparks flying off of the annihilated circuits.

He muttered a quiet 'oops' and ran over to the main console, flicking switches and pulling levers manically. The time rotor began to churn slowly, allowing him to fall back into the chair in relaxation.

Meanwhile, the recently promoted Brigadier Kate Stewart was sitting in the backseat of a jeep, en route to the Dancing Elk holiday camp. There had been multiple reports of disappearances on the site, which had of course attracted the attention of the local police. Just as they were about to give up, a series of apparitions began around the camp. That was when UNIT got involved.

As the jeep slowly trundled into the camp, Kate couldn't help but wonder if this would finally the day the Doctor returned to the scene. However, it had been years since the business with the Zygons and she was beginning to lose faith.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" shouted the Doctor as he tried to control the TARDIS. The machine heaved and groaned, but it wouldn't work. "Insufficient Artron Supplies," the Doctor read aloud from the screen. "Oh, that is every shade of not very good," he said in a panic.

He ran over to the wall controls and began tapping furiously at the keyboard. Sparks began to fly around the TARDIS, but he ignored them nonetheless. Suddenly, a series of sparks began flying down the TARDIS towards him. Hitting the 'enter' key, he dived out of the way, missing it by milliseconds. The time rotor stopped mid sequence and the machine fell eerily silent. Suddenly, there was a sharp tapping at the door. Coughing and wheezing, he hauled himself to his feet.

UNIT had set up a radar, multi-dimensional radiation detector and a Geiger counter, amongst other hi-tech gadgets in the café of the holiday site, which they had made their temporary HQ. This, of course, made it child's play to detect the large blue box that appeared next to the pool.

Faith was in her first week at UNIT, which she had spent doing mostly tea and filing. Not that that bothered her; a low danger job at UNIT was a blessing. Needless to say, she was understandably confused when the Brigadier, Corporal McNeice and half the privates ran over to the pool. Following them, she was easily confused to see a police box standing where there was a clear space earlier.

"Who put the box there?" she asked to a nearby private.

"With any luck," he replied "the Doctor,".

Kate quickly shushed all of the troops and walked gingerly up to the box. Slowly, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she went to knock again when the door swung open, out fell a tall, lithe man with greying hair and deep blue eyes.

"Get me a doctor!" he rasped, before collapsing to the ground.

"He's quite alright," Dr Harrison told a worried Faith.

"Well there must be a reason for this! He can't just collapse!" Faith replied angrily, annoyed at the patronising doctor. This earned a look of exasperation from Doctor Harrison.

"Look, I'm rather busy at the moment, but he'll be fine in about...14 hours," he said pausing to check his watch. Sighing in exasperation, she walked off, deciding to check out the pool.

Private Danny O'Hara had been assigned the job of guarding the TARDIS. It was deliberately an easy task - he had only been at UNIT for about a month, and in that time he had faced things he scarcely believed himself. But this was definitely the weirdest so far.

The pool was talking to him.

He could hear it, only like a whisper, carried by a gale, but it was there. The closer he got, he could hear almost words and sentences being formed. Curious to hear what it had to say, he lay down on the ground and put his right ear above the water. When he tried to get up again, berating himself for his foolishness, he slipped and fell head first into the pool.

First, his mind registered the freezing cold of the water, consuming his head. Secondly, he realised that he had knocked his knees and was still smarting from the pain. Finally, he realised that he couldn't breathe. He struggled to pull his head up, but he couldn't. Suddenly, he toppled over in a somersault, sending his legs cascading into the water along with the rest of him. As the last of the oxygen left his body, his vision faded to black...

Doctor Harrison was about to ask Faith for a cup of tea when it happened. The Doctor, previously comatose, suddenly began jerking in his bed, coughing simultaneously. Picking up his stethoscope, Doctor Harrison examined the Doctor's hearts.

"His hearts have stopped!".


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: The Feruugs

Episode list for season 1: Attack of the Feruugs: 1-3

The Pseptive: 4-6

Flight of the Eartstar: 7-10

Dawn of the Daleks: 11-14 Biweekly updates on Saturdays and Wednesdays from now on. Please favourite and follow and review and be awesome!

Kate ran into the room as quickly as she could, followed speedily by Faith. "What can you do?" she asked, on the verge of screaming. "He needs a shock, something to to wake him up!" replied Doctor Harrison, searching his supplies desperately. One of the troops who had followed Kate in to the room unholstered their pistol and shot at the wall next to the Doctor, with an unbelievably loud BANG. The Doctor leapt up, but suddenly fell back to the bed.

Turning around, Faith saw the tea tray she had abandoned to see to the Doctor. Running over to it, she picked up the jug of milk it came with. Putting her hand over the top, she ran up to the Doctor and threw it in his face.

His eyes burst open, slowly blinking and returning to normal. His breathing slowed until it was deep gasps rather than quick panting. The corners of his mouth twitching slightly, he sat up and looked around the room. "Who threw the milk?" he demanded, seemingly furious. Tentatively, Faith slowly raised her hand. "I did," she replied quietly. The Doctor's face broke out into a huge grin. "Well done!" he said, standing and walking out of the room. "And whoever fired the gun," he said, sticking his head back in the doorway. "You can fix the hole,".

The Doctor was walking down the bleached white corridor of the camp, alone until Faith ran up alongside him. "Are you going to be alright?" she asked quickly, easily matching his pace. "Oh, right as rain now. Why are you here again?" he replied, stopping to face the young girl. "To see if you needed help," she said, looking up at him. Content with this answer, he turned back around and continued walking down the corridor. "By the way, what's your name?" she asked, ever curious and inquisitive. "The Doctor, or 'Doctor', if you like," he replied, walking out a door to face the pool.

"You see, the blue box, it's mine. It's called the TARDIS - Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. It feeds off of Artron Energy, but it ran out. Luckily for me though, the TARDIS flew itself, with it's last breath, to here, presumably a source of Artron Energy, which can be found in temporal anomalies, such as wormholes, paradoxes, time des-" he began, until he stopped mid sentence.

Shushing Faith, he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and flicked the switch on it. Pointing around the area, he focused on the pool. "Low level psychic emissions coming from the pool. They're increasing in wavelength, so more people can hear them,". Faith gave him a confused look. "Everyone is psychic on some level, but it's impossible to determine or control who and where it affects,".

The duo walked up to the edge of the pool, silently and carefully. "Can you hear the whispers?" the Doctor said quietly to Faith, who was also listening carefully. "No, not a peep," she replied, crouching down to the pool. The Doctor laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her gently. Scanning the water with his sonic, the Doctor examined his device. "Adhesive water. Only activates in the proximity of a receiver to the whispers. One touch - you're trapped like a fly in a web," he said, with a slurping sound to help.

"What are you going to do?" Faith asked, staring at the water. "Only one thing to do," replied the Doctor, putting the sonic back in his pocket. "CANNONBALL!" he shouted gleefully as he bombed into the pool.

He landed in the pool curled up in a ball, with his head facing upwards. Spinning vertically, he flipped over, then swam downwards to the bottom of the pool. Ignoring the crushing of the water, he touched the bottom of the pool with his index finger. The second it did, he got sucked through the floor.

Faith was now scared. Firstly, the Doctor jumped into the water, yet not a single drop left the pool. Secondly, the Doctor should have been trapped there, but continued nonetheless. Finally, the black, murky shape that was the Doctor had just vanished. She decided to run back into the building - only UNIT could help him now.

After the pool, the Doctor found himself falling down, seemingly from a roof of a tunnel. He landed on the floor, winded and gasping for breath. Looking up, he saw a UNIT Private lying on the floor. He also noticed that he was suddenly dry.

The walls were slimy and dripping, not appearing fully solid, but the floor seemed to made of rock. He crawled into a stand, slouching as he caught his breath. He began to walk towards the private when he heard a booming voice.

"Welcome to Feruugia, the cave city of Desicalo," it said, echoing from down the corridor. The Doctor stopped in his tracks and searched the cave for a person. "Okay. Bit weird. But if there's no-one to stop me, I'll just take my friend and go," the Doctor replied uncertainly. Suddenly, a section of the 'wall' at the far end broke away, revealing a bubbling, pulsating green mass. Behind was a piece of technology that flashed and whirred with light. "Oh," said the Doctor speechless and gaping.

After a very long runaround session, Faith had managed to round up the rest of the UNIT troops and had gathered them around the pool. There was a cable of wire running around it, with small pylons every few feet. It was plugged into a laptop, which was being examined by Jerry Molsome, the latest scientific advisor for UNIT.

He had been recruited 9 months ago and had made a strong first impression. He was even beginning to research time travel using wormholes and access to the time vortex, but currently to no avail. He was trying to use electromagnetic pulses to deactivate the magnetised water molecules, but he was struggling.

"So the 'apparitions' are just left-overs, side effects from the psychic projector. But if you're using the victims of the trap," the Doctor began, "then why are you in the wall? Amount of people you've used, you'd have the power of gods by now," he finished. "It is charging," the Feruug replied simply. "Charging? What d'you mean, charging?" the Doctor asked, on the brink of losing any sanity. "Unless, you converted the psychic energy into Artron energy and sent it into the wormhole..." he added, realising the truth.

"You'd have a wormhole big enough to consume the Earth!"


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: The Doctor's Gambit

"That is correct, Doctor," the Feruug said. "That is the reason for you. You have a psychic energy reading that is off of our current scale. You are next,"

Soon, the Feruugs had bonded the Doctor and the private to the wall and continued its work. "Psst. Private. What's your name, by the way?" "Danny. Danny O'Hara," "Listen, Danny, I could get one of us out of here. I could use my sonic to temporarily disable the water molecules, but there's only time for one of us to escape. And only I can work my sonic. Can you touch the flat ceiling there?" Danny sighed quietly. Getting out would be relatively easy - he trusted the Doctor - but could he leave him here to die? Either way, it was him out or neither, as the Doctor said. "Deal," he agreed, freeing himself from the bonds. "Excellent. Remember, Danny. Listen," the Doctor remarked, getting out his sonic.

As he twisted his sonic to adjust the frequency, Danny stared at him, waiting for a follow up. "What?" asked the Doctor suddenly, noticing his comrade face. "You said listen. Listen to what?" he replied. "You won't miss it," was the answer he received. The Doctor pushed his thumb down on the switch and saw one of the switches in the wall explode as sparks cascaded around it. Danny sprung to his feet and leapt at the ceiling, getting sucked through as he touched it. It was all up to the Doctor now.

Jerry's eyes filled with wonder when he saw the results on his laptop. "A radio wave at 103.428 exactly for 3 seconds will do it!" he calculated with glee. Remarkably, he was the only one not to notice his comrade swim up to the top of the surface. "Private O'Hara!" Kate exclaimed in shock.

The Doctor was bound to the wall with three Feruugs surrounding him. "Why hello there!" he said. "Good of you to join us," he said to the others. "This is the part where I look very clever, by the way,".

He stood up and walked over to the controls, brandishing his sonic. "You're planning to vent a lot of Artron energy through that wormhole," he said, pointing to the roof. "Which will make it grow very big. But what if, something was to suck up all the energy and use it to repair itself? Something very powerful and blue?" he asked, pulling out a keyboard from the wall. He typed something into the machine and and turned back to the Feruugs.

"You shouldn't have let Danny get away, you know. Because he may have been worthless to your cause, he can still hear me. Or rather, the psychic emissions produced by this!" he said happily, showing off the machine. "Because he's getting one great big message now, wide and clear," the Doctor said loudly. "And do you know what that is?"

"Push TARDIS in," said Danny, almost in a stupor. "What?" asked Kate, bewildered by the words. "I heard it - from the pool. Push TARDIS in. Come on, help me!" he shouted. Soon, the UNIT troops managed to inch the TARDIS into the pool, where it sank to the bottom and promptly vanished.

"Enough! Eliminate him!" said the Chief Feruug, whilst the one to his left walked towards the Doctor, mouth now formed and showing razor sharp teeth. Suddenly, a large blue box fell out of the ceiling and crushed the alien to a pulp.

Pushing open the door, the Doctor saw that the inside as brimming with light and sounds once more. Running in, he ran to the console and began fiddling with the controls. The Chief Feruug crept as the doors slammed shut and the TARDIS dematerialised.

"How did you do it?" the Doctor asked the alien. "Create the wormhole in space, but not in time? How?". The Feruug seemed to move back towards the doors as if it wanted to escape the question. "The Wizard," it gurgled as a reply. The Doctor let out a sigh of disappointment. The alien was either delirious, or knew nothing. "We're in mid-flight, in the Time Vortex. Infinite horrors outside those doors. And all I need to do is flick this switch..." he said, hovering his finger over a small red lever "and you get lost in time for all eternity.

However, the Feruug suddenly vanished into a bright flash of colours, leaving nothing behind. "Transmat. Lost him!" the Doctor grunted quietly.

The TARDIS eventually returned to it's former spot, allowing the Doctor to finish off the business with UNIT "Good man, that Danny O'Hara. Make a superb captain. You need one now, don't you, Brigadier?" the Doctor advised Kate quietly, the pair of them looking at the private in question. "I'll see what I can do, Doctor," she replied with a smile. The two of them embraced, Kate holding her dear friend tight. "Faith!" the Doctor said, seeing the tea lady. "Sorry, Brigadier, something to deal with..." he mumbled to Kate, walking over to Faith. "What are you doing now?" he asked, smiling broadly. "Making tea, cleaning up, going home, why?" she replied uncertainly. "How d'you fancy going anywhere in time and space?" he asked, searching his pockets for the key. "No," she replied simply, crossing her arms. Noticing the Doctor's confused expression, she decided to elaborate. "The Feruugs had intelligence and technology and they used it for evil. There's enough of that on Earth, now," she finished, walking away.

"Don't you want your phone?" the Doctor asked, holding up said article. Faith stopped and turned around, checking her pockets anxiously before realising the trick - "You thieving git!" she said, running after him to reclaim her property. However, he was already in the TARDIS, walking casually back over to the console. He put the phone down on a table in the corner of the giant room.

Faith ran into the TARDIS, amazed at the room. "It's...it's..." she began, stymied for words. "Bigger on the inside," the Doctor finished. "Over there," he said, pointing to the table. As Faith walked over to it, the doors suddenly slammed shut, clicking as they locked. "Am I being kidnapped?" she asked, rattling the door in a fruitless attempt to open them. "Yep," replied the Doctor, working the controls exuberantly. "You'll have the time of your life,".


	4. Chapter 4

Part 1: Welcome Party

The TARDIS rumbled and shook as it flew through the time vortex. Faith clutched onto the handles for dear life, unable to believe what was happening. "The Pseptive. A 3D theatre, literally. A historian plugs their mind into a processor and it creates the images and makes them real. Why pay someone to play Shakespeare when you can have Shakespeare himself?" the Doctor said, standing away from the controls. "It's a legendary step forward for entertainment technology. Then again, it was disastrous for actors, agents, television..." he rambled, staring blankly at the roof. "Are we actually going in there?" asked Faith, who was cautiously letting to of the handrail. "I'm a friend of the ow-" the Doctor began, but he was swept back when the TARDIS continued shaking. "Basic Teleportation Not Permitted? Basic?!" the Doctor said, reading aloud from the screen. He turned to the wall controls, tapping furiously into the keyboard. "I'll just override the Beta field with a Gamma-Epsilon blast and...BINGO!" he said triumphantly, his arms raised in a victory stance. "We're in!"

When the duo exited the TARDIS, all Faith could see was a vast white landscape. In the distance, there was a faint line, presumably where the wall met the floor. The TARDIS looked odd, a square of blue against the vast, plain white. "Is this it?" she asked to the Doctor, who was busy locking the TARDIS. "Yes, this is it!" he replied indignantly. "I'll have you know that this is the-" he said, before a black shape opened on the far wall. Squinting, Faith could make out three shapes, like bodies, getting closer.

"Dougal!" the Doctor said happily, running towards the man in the middle. He was a squat, fat man, no more than 5'3 yet he easily made up for in weight. He had short, jet black hair, which didn't disguise the fact that he was balding.

"Stand down, Ross. You too, Cormac," he said, as the two men around him put their assault rifles down. "Doctor, you could have just landed in the Dickens area and walked over, rather than disable our forcefield. Have it removed!" he added, pointing at the TARDIS.

An hour later, the Doctor and Faith were stood with a group of people watching a reenactment (or, the real thing) of the Battle of Kiev, from the Fourth World War. The battlefield was in ruins, with stumps for walls and buildings. Watching it with them was Dougal and his bodyguards, General Reynolds, who was on 'shore leave' and commenting on the poor tactics displayed by the Russians; Latimer, a professor in history and finally, Arkady and his younger brother Vlad. According to the Doctor, it was normal for small groups in a theatre.

"Isn't it a bit dangerous, having these soldiers shoot so close to civilians?" asked Faith, whispering to the Doctor. "Nah, the Teller controls them. They wouldn't shoot at us," came the whispering reply. Latimer turned around and shushed them, causing them to button it.

"You see, Charles, the Russians didn't account for the android assault coming so early, or they would've defended themselves better," said the leader of the British soldiers. Pressing a button on his watch, he summoned a group of sentries into the room. "Now, the next move is to surround the enemy, cut off the exit and take hostages, wouldn't it, Doctor?" he said menacingly, turning around with the last word to face the Doctor.

He raised his hand and pointed at the Doctor. The sentries raised their rifles and shot at the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 2: Escape Plan

The Doctor winced as he heard the shots, but felt no pain. Should he have done? When he opened his eyes, he looked down and saw the bloodied body of Cormac, shaking slightly in pain.

Ross reacted by pulling out his gun and firing at the British. One-by-one, the troops fell. As they perished, they disintegrated into nothingness. All that remained were ths spent bullets. Finally, they were alone in an empty room.

"Right. That got bad fast," said Faith, still jarred from the events. Ross reloaded his weapon quickly, well trained for these events.

"Yeah. We need a plan," the Doctor replied. "Also an escape route. Any ideas?" he hastily added.

"We're about 300 metres from the door in and out of the Pseptive. It's a start," Dougal said absentmindedly.

"It's 300 metres of battlefield!" Ross said angrily.

"The Russians will be firmly against the British. If we can presume that the British are all against us, then the Russians will help by giving us passage!" said Arkady, who was calculating their plan.

"It's a sound theory," the Doctor agreed. "Faith, you take Ross and Arkady and make contact with the Russians - I need someone they will trust. Dougal, come with me to the exit - I need a guide," the Doctor said, pointing to the relevant people.

"Captain, Ross and Latimer, take care of Vlad and defend the room. It could do as a base,".

The Doctor and Dougal were walking amongst the battlefield, crouching behind the walls.

"It's about 100 metres from here," whispered Dougal. "There don't seem to be any more sentries. We should be able to make it,". They stepped out into the street when a collection of lasers hit the wall behind them.

"Sontarans!" muttered the Doctor. Looking at Dougal, he shouted "RUN!". As the pair scarpered out of distance, the sontaran ceased fire and promptly vanished.

"This battlefield is no place for a child, Mr Romanova," chided the colonel.

"This isn't a battlefield! It's all a fake! And so are you!" Faith exclaimed. They had reached the Russian camp easily, but Colonel Grisenko needed some persuasion. He dismissed them with a wave of his hand and he entered the next room.

"Is it true?" a young Russian private asked Faith. "Am I just...a picture? A film?". Faith sighed quietly and turned to face him.

"What's your name?" she asked gently.

"Ernst Chekov," he replied.

"How old are you?"

"I'm 29 in a month,".

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

He smiled to himself before he answered.

"Yes. Back home in Moscow. She's called Xenia. Xenia Madtela,".

Captain Reynolds had no difficulty in taking command in the group he had found himself in. He easily adjusted to barking orders at Ross and Latimer. They had barricaded the door and gathered rations they had found in the supply cupboard. Nothing was getting in the room. Or out.

"It was quick, you getting to the TARDIS like that. Almost like you planned it," the Doctor said, stopping to face Dougal. "Why did you do it?"

Dougals face turned from a tired, exhausted face to a thin wry smile.

"Why does anyone do it? Compensation. The company gives me money for my troubles, any...witnesses pop their clogs. But you would blamed for sabotage - you see, the virus has been shown as originating from the same GPS spot as your TARDIS,". The Doctor started to walk towards Dougal, but his friend pulled a revolver on him.

"This time, it's real..."

Meanwhile, in the base, the trio had started on their rations when it appeared. Without warning, a mighty, large black dragon materialised. It breathed a single fiery breath, consuming Reynolds.

It had cost Grisenko a quarter of an hour of his time to decide the fate of the visitors. He had decided to help them. They were aliens, but his platoon was running low on men, so any help was welcomed. This was when the bomb dropped.

"Enemy flagship, upper atmosphere...BOMB DROPPED!...reach us in 30 seconds..." came a scream from the radio operator.

"Bomb?" asked Faith nervously. It would just as real; just as deadly. The radar operator gulped and nodded nervously. In 30 seconds, they were dead.


End file.
